Why
by Ms.Erie MoReed
Summary: SEQUEL to 'One Year and Six Months'/ its been Four months and leo has yet to figure out his feelings how can raph handle his love and a new threat to the city of New York/ RaphxLeo DonxMikey other parings please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL!**

**_YOU CAN NOT READ THIS STORY WITHOUT READING 'One Year and Six Months'_**

**_PLEASE ENJOY_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I SADLY DO NOT OWN TMNT I WISH I DID *CRY*_**

**_ATTENTION:MY GRAMMAR SUCKS PLEASE BE NICE I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA THANK YOU_**

* * *

A young women made her way down the dark ally she just got off her sift at the bar just then loud crashing noises was heard behind her she turns to see a knock over trash can "w-who's there" her eyes frantically searching when she saw no one she turn to continue walking until darkness over took her her screams cutshort

...

"Leeoooo" Leo turn his back to his brother "no Raph" his neck was nudge with a nose "cmon baby its been two dayss I'm sex deprived" Leo rolled over in the bed to face his boyfriend "yeah and two days ago we got busted by Master Splinter so like I told you two days ago no sex for a week"

he was kissed on the nose "fine have it your way" Leo place a kiss on his brothers lips he snuggled into Raph chest as strong arms wrapped around him "I Love you.." Raph said pulling him closer Leo body tensed and still in four months he's yet to say the words back he just tucked his head under Raph closeing his eyes sleep soon took him

but Raphs eyes stayed open he frowned rubbing his loves shoulder in the past four months he's done everything in his power to make Leo happy and keep him happy...god he would do everything he could in his power to keep that smile on his face even if his happiness was put on hold

...well don't get him wrong he was truly and deeply happy his family was one he was a 'uncle Raph' to a very healthy one month old baby boy named Jason Casey Jones there were no more threats in the city and he had the love of his life...even if it was one sided yes Raph may have not been the smartest turtle but he knew Leo tried to dodged those three word every chance he got and it hurt but he told Leo to take his time so if he had to wait for his love to be returned...so be it soon he to let sleep take him

...

"Hey Don can I ask ya somthin" Donnie was typing at his computer looking over the screen to see one of his older brothers at his door he push away from the desk to get a better look  
"yeah Raph what's up" Raph took a seat on Donnie bed looking to the ground

"when...when you and Mikey found out you...well ya know love each other...who said it first.." A blush graced the dark green look at his brother scratch his cheek and look away "well...it was when Leo was gone things just kind of happen and he said it to me first" Raph rub the back of his head

"and did ya return the feelings" Donnie didn't know where this was coming from "well yes I did seeing the fact as I was the one who had feeling for him but he beat me to the punch" Raph let out an irritated sigh "Raph..is everything ok with you and Leo"

Donnie placed a hand on his brother knee who shot up "rugh no nothing is ok because he doesn't love me back I love him so much but he doesn't love me..."Raph sat back on the bed covering his face "oh Raph...Leo does love you...he just doesn't know it yet..give him alittle more time" Raph got up going to make his leave

"yeah all I have is time" with that he left making his way to the couch flipping on the TV soon arms wrap around his neck nuzzling his neck the familiar sent of green tea and cherries filling his nose he brought his hand to the person head stroking it "done with meditating Leo"

Leo walk around the couch sitting on it scooting close to Raph "yeah I was getting bored plus I haven't seen you all day were have you been" Raph wrap an arm around Leo bringing him closer "I was baby sittin for April and Casey I just got back like a half an hour ago I didn't want to disturb your meditation"

Leo got up pulling Raph with him "were we goin?" They made their way to the bathroom Leo lock it behind him "ohh I thought I was on punishment" Leo smirk pushing Raph up against the wall "you are I said no fucking...but" his hand went down "I didn't say we couldn't play plus I find it sexy as hell when you babysit your so serious and focused on that baby god it turns me on"

Raph wasted no time releasing himself Leo slid down his body till he came face to face with it he gave the tip a small lick Raph head hit the wall a groan escape his lip Leo suck on the head gently "L-Leo"

Leo look up smirking he hook his hand behind raphs knees making him slide down the wall he climb into Raph lap straddling him he to released himself "damn baby your so fuckin naughty when it comes ta sex" raph said leaning down and begain to suck his neck leo began to rock his hips into raph covering his mouth trying to surpress the loud moan

"and so loud I love it when you scream my name" Raph trust up meeting Leo grinding roughly "mm R-Raph ..good mmmm" Raph hands traveled to Leo tail lifting it up he rub the pink pucker Leo arms tighten around his neck his trust more rapid. He slowly inserted his finger "damn we did this so many time and your still as tight" he trust his finger in and out of Leo entrance

"Raph m-more nughhh!" Raph obeyed and proceeded to add another finger "that good enough for ya baby" Leo responded by kissing Raph fericly raph fingers slid in and out while Leo trust became more frantic soon both came screaming eachothers names.

Leo collapsed on Raph chest breathing heavily wincing as he felt the fingers slip from inside him with a pop Raph moved around a bit coming up with a towel and cleaning them off he then pulled Leo back to him nuzzling his neck "I Love you so much Leo"

then it happen he felt Leo body tense up but didn't reply Raph sigh heavily push Leo away from him he shot up "Raph what's wrong" Raph look down at him his eyes holding sadness "n-nothing I'm..tired I'm going to bed" with that he made his way out of the bathroom '

what was that all about' Leo shrug it off hopping into the shower 'dammit I hate it when he goes to bed covered in that crap' Leo made a note to make Raph take a shower before they went to bed

...

Leo walk into his room expecting to see a lump in his bed but instead his bed was untouched and still made from this morning 'were is he?' Leo walk out of his room he check everywhere for Raph well except Raph room

he made his way to the room knocking on it but got no answer so he let himself in and sure enough Raph was on his hammock his hands behind his head as one leg swayed off the hammock his eyes closed he walk over to Raph petting his head Raph eyes open looking up at him "Raph why are you in here" Raph turn his head from Leo closing his eyes again "this is my room"

Leo was shocked by the harsh tone "y-yeah i know but you usually sleep with me" Raph let out and aggravated sigh "Leo im tryin ta sleep would ya leave me be" Leo back away from Raph "o-ok I'm sorry t-to bother you" he made his leave closing the door behind him Raph stared at the wall ahead of him a tear ran down his cheek

'why dont you love me'**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

POOR RAPH CAN NEVER GET A BREAK

**_let just see how this story will turn out_**

**_R&R_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NEW CHAPTER**_

**_Sorry its so short but I was in a rush sorry!_**

**_not much to say except_**

**_YOU CAN NOT READ THIS STORY WITHOUT READING 'One Year and Six Months'_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Raph awoke to his shell cell going off he reach for it flipping it to his ear "urgh hello"  
''Raph its April can you take Jason again today ill drop him off'' Raph rub his face looking over at the clock reading 7:15

"um yeah sure" ''your a life saver!'' With that she hung up Raph rolled out of his hammock making his way to the kitchen no one else seemed to be awake he started to pour a bowel of cereal until hands wrap around him kissing his neck he instantly frowned

"morin' Leo" he detach himself from his brother who had a confused look on his face he went to the table eating his cereal "Jason coming over today" Leo to poured a bowel sitting neck to Raph "oh great I haven't seen him this week" Raph just grunted at him continuing to eat Leo lowered his eyes as they ate in silence Raph finish first dropping his bowel in the sink he walk to the couch turning the TV on Leo empty his bowel and walk over to Raph straddling him

"Leo get off I'm tryin to wat-" he was cut off by Leo kissing him he was starting to push him away until Leo tongue slip  
into his mouth he lost it push Leo onto his back they're tongue swirled together fighting for dominance which of course Leo lost Raph soon pulled back kissing Leo neck but he was stopped with a hand pushing on his chest "nu uh Raph this is how we got busted last time"

Raph giggled placing a kiss on his cheek he sat up bring Leo into his lap who rested his head in the crook of his neck just then they heard the cooing of April "awww you to are soo cute" Leo quickly sat up a blush spread over his cheek he caught a glimpse of the homemade baby carrier draped around her he walk over pulling back to reveal a sleeping baby he tookmuch after his mother but had blue eyes like Casey he began cooing at the baby picking him up

"hey there little man" bay Jason eyes open looking up at the leaf green turtle. Leo lightly tickled the his small tummy the baby quickly took hold of the finger in a hard grip Leo chuckled lovingly at the baby he didn't notice the two looking at him giggling quietly

"you better watch out there Raph or Leo mite find a way to have a baby" she was interrupted by a series of laughing Leo turned around to give Raph a dirty look "shut up Raph" Raph came over gently taking the baby from Leo "ey' there little man *baby talk*how are you to day did you miss me yes you did yes you did" he was cut off to see Donnie and Mikey laughing hysterically at him

"*laugh* h-how are you this morning Waph *laugh* did you miss me yes you d-" he was cut short by Raph charging at him "Cmere ya little shit!" As he chaste Mikey he heard the faint "no cussing around the baby" by April

...

Jason was fast asleep by the time April pick him up leaving a very exhausted Raph and Leo lounging on the couch "RaphLeo you guys wanna come out with me and Mikey double date at the movies~" all he got was a grunt from Raph"not tonight Don were gonna relax here" Donnie was quickly push out by a hyper Mikey

"cmonnn Donniee" Leo went back to relaxing on the couch until he was nipped on his neck he let out a moan as his thigh was rubed "Raphno Master Splinter-" "is at Casey moms playing poker" Leo was pushed onto his back as Raph continued to suck his neck the sewers were soon filled with heated moans

...

Donnie and Mikey made their way back home jumping through rooftops "dude that was the best movie likeever dude" he got was an irritated grunt Mikey stop making Don stop as well "what's wrong" Donnie crossed his arms over his chest

"the movie wasn't the only thing you enjoyed" Mikey scratch his head confused searching his memories "aw are you mad cause the blond dude was flirting with me" Donnie gave him a dirty look "I wouldn't be if you hadn't flirted back" Mikey walk up to Donnie tucking his head under Donnie's wrapping his arms around his mate

"Donnie~hun you know your the only hot piece of ass in my life" he knew he was off the hook when he heard the rumble of laughter in his  
loves chest _"mommy.."_

Mikey and Donnie both jumped turning to see a young girl dress in a ripped up pink dress and black hair covering her face "oh my little girl are you ok" Donnie stepped closer to the girl _"where's my mommy..I want my Mommy"_

Donnie was glad he was wearing a disguise or he would scare the shit out of this kid he knelled down to com to eye level with the child "where do you live sweetie" just then the girl gave Donnie a creepy grin Donnie jumped back some as he saw her red glowing eyes her body soon lifting off the ground her body went limp Donnie notice a tentacle coming from her back

he look up to see a white pale monster with arms like a gorilla. Its body hunch over it was much bigger then him wearing the same pink dress and black hair it sucked in the girl as its head turned up side down

"DONNIE GET AWAY FROM IT" just then it picked Donnie up by the neck bringing him to its face _"won't you help me find my mommy"_

...

"RAPH!" Leo collapsed onto the couch as he came for the third time that night Raph fallowed soon behind him collapsing on top of him they both panted heavily "wanna go take a shower" leo mumbled a yes as Raph pulled out of him Raph carried him to the bathroom switching on the water they embraced in the shower washing each other off

Raph kiss the nape of Leo neck "...I love you" why was he setting himself up for heart ache his reply was a "mmhm" Raph snap pushing Leo away from him he step out of the shower grabbing a towel drying off

"what the hell Raph" Leo was right on his tail as they walk out of the bathroom "what the hell is your problem" he was shove hitting the wall behind him "YOUR MY FUCKING PROBLEM" Leo was confused as he was going to say something until he notice a beat up Mikey dragging in a unconscious Donnie

"h-help" Mikey to fell to the ground "MIKEY DONNIE!"The two older brothers rush over to they're sibling "what the shell happen" Raph said  
cradling his little brother "I don't know but we're going to find out" Leo pulled out his shell cell "April we have trouble"

* * *

_**DUNDUNDUNNNNN!**_

_**PLEASE A APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS IT GETS ME HYPED UP TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

**_SOO_**

**_R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I WAS READING MY REVIEWS AND I LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO**_

_Poisoned Dark Angel_

_raphiegirl_

_**the reviews made me so happy I was like I must finish for this fans stop being lazy Erie*slap* YEAH GET SOME!**_

**_..._**

**_sorry lots of sugar today_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Leo wipe the cold sweat from his purple clad little brother as he panted heavily Mikey who woken three days ago has yet to leave his love side he yet to speak a word to anyone silent tears trail from his ocean blue eyes stroking his loves hand a dark green hand was on his shoulder "Mikey ya gotta tell us what happen or we can't help h-" just then the heart monitor went haywire as Donnie body convulse twitching violently he scream in agony

**(AN:they got a little hospital in their crib deal with it :D)**

"Donnie!"Mikey scream trying to hold his brother down as he trash around Leo as well try to restrain his brother. But a shape pain shot in his cheek as he stumbled backward he grab his cheek then look to his hand to see blood 'how in the hell' he look to his brother hand purple claws grew from his three fingers "APRIL QUICK!" Raph yelled s april shot into the room "oh my god..Leo RAPH STRAP HIM TO THE BED" they did as they were told as she went to get a shot filling it with a clear liquid

she ran to the turtle as he snarled at her his eyes went from autum brown to a bloody red she injected him with the liquid his body arch from the bed and collaspe stopping his rampage his heart still beating rapidly but his breathing normal Mikey drop to his knees crying violently raph made his way to his baby brother gathering him up and took him out of the room Leo stood wide eye staring at his brother "w-what is happening t-to him"

April had an empty shot in her hand she injected it into his arm draw blood "I don't know Leo...but we're going to find out..go clean up your cheek" he nodded leaving the room and went to the bathroom splashing his face with water he dried it spreading a cream over the cut then bandaging it he walk out and to Mikey room to hear raph soothing him as he cried

he walk inside as raph was fully on the bed back on the head bored as Mikey was under his covers his head in his brothers lap Leo walk to  
the bed getting in as well his plaston push up against Mikey back who turn and held onto his brother crying Raph lean over turning off the light he got under the covers laying down facing his crying brothers head which he kissed lightly Leo copied his action kissing his forehead

Mikey crying died as he fell into a deep slumber Leo look at his brother sadly then made eye contact with Raph who look away from his brother and closed his eyes 'why won't he talk to me...' ''YOUR MY FUCKING PROBLEM!'' Leo thought back to that moment before his brothers staggered into the room beaten and burise he soon closed his eyes pulling mikey closer to him sleep soon took him

...

It had to be the middle of the night as the door was pounded on rapidly Leo and Raph shot up running out of the room "April what's wrong" she look scared out of her mind "D-Donnie h-he" she turn running into the small room fallowed by the two brothers they stop in they're tracks at what they saw Donnie has seem to have doubled in size he had large purple claws growing from his hands his shell had large spikes as his tail grew long spikes there as well yellow fangs darted out of his mouth

"D-Donnie" Leo made and attempt to move closer to his brother until he came face to face with red bloody eyes surrounded by yellow he snarled at Leo making an attempt to lunge at him but the straps stop him from doing so foam form from his mouth as he growled at his brother Raph grab Leo by the upper arm and pulled him back roughly .April shot him again with the clear liquid knocking him out ounce again "I don't think its safe to leave him out like this he dangerous"

they both nodded as they push the bed out into the hall to a metal door they open it pushing him inside and locking it Raph walk away in a fast pace "Raph.." Leo fallowed behind him as he walk into his room slamming the door in his brother face Leo let out a sigh then open the door to see his brother pounding away at his punching bag Leo walk to his brother watching as he let his emotion flow through with his anger he placed his hand on his should Raph turn around shoving him roughly

"don't touch me!" Leo didn't understand what was troubling his brother he feel it wasn't just about they're brother rapid change he walk back to his brother wrapping his arms around Raph who ripped his hands from his body and push him up against the wall Leo stared frigthen at what his brother could do in the heat of anger soon lips crash down roughly on his a tongue force its way into his mouth a hand wrap around his neck squeezing but not enough to stop his breathing

he closed his eyes allowing his brother to have his way with him until he felt warm liquid hit his cheek his eyes snap open to see Raph has ended the kiss and the hand on his neck wrap around his waist raph buried his head in Leo neck sobbing his heart out they slid down the wall as Leo arms rub his brother head

...

Mikey woken to an empty bed his blue eyes dull and lifeless he walk from his room and to the small hospital to find his love missing he started to panic as he search the halls soon the sound of roaring and harsh pounding could be heard he made his way to the chamber he look to see his love mutation tears cascade down his cheek covering his mouth Donnie notice the crying turtle and his rampage stop as he stared at the turtle

Mikey reach his hand into the small opening receiving a small growl but that never stop him from rubbing the now scaly cheek Donnie's eyes switch in between bloody red and autumn brown leaning into the touch

**_'"come to me my pet"'_**

Donnie's eyes went blank roaring as he took hold of the hand pulling bashing Mikey against the door who screamed Raph and Leo shot up from their spot on the floor dashing to their screaming little brother Mikey got his hand free and back up against the door as Donnie continue to bash against the metal door denting it "Mikey..Michelangelo are you ok" tears tailed down Mikey cheek staring in horror at how burtial his love was being

"D-Donnie.." Leo removed his brother out of the hall and into the living room "Mikey..you need to tell us what happen..or we can never help him" Mikey buried his head in his hands "w-we were c-coming home a-an-and then there w-was a young girl b-but she was some k-kind of monster a-and she attack D-Donnie I t-tried to h-elp b-but it was s-sttrong b-before I-I could get t-to him i-t stab h-him with some n-needle from its mouth...a-and...it drop him then turn on me b-but the cop c-came and it r-ran I carried h-him home he kept telling me he l-lo-lo...LOVED ME AND TO BE STRONG" he sobbed uncontrollably into his brother chest "I WANT M-MY Donnie...GET HIM BACK Leo..GOD PLEASE!"

He sob louder Leo couldn't help the few tears that escaped him as well but quickly composed himself in order to stay strong for his baby  
brother "I promise you Mikey I'll do everything in my power to fix this we'll get him back you have my word..." Mikey continued sobbing

...

raph walk into Donnies lab to see April playing around with various liquids "any luck" she nodded "it seems he was injected with a type of poison mixing in with the toxic waste that's advanceing his mutation...what is it I don't know...who has made such poison I don't know ...but I do know if I can find out what this is I can make and antidote hopefully saving Donnie.." Raph nodded his anger boiling again who dares hurt his family those shall pay for such a deed he stomp from the lab to run into Leo

"how's he doin.." Leo let out a sigh rubbing his forehead "he's sleeping right now hopefully trough the night he said he wanted to sleep alone tonight so I just left after he fall asleep" Raph nodded at his brother not making eye contact "raph...what's been troubling you" Raph shrug his shoulders still not looking at Leo  
"just a lot going on my brother a freakin monster and I have a baby brother with a broken heart...and...nevermind I'm going to bed" he was grab by the wrist and pulled into Leo room who shoved him against the wall

"no there's more what is the problem"Raph tried to push Leo away who only tighten his grip "if you love me you would tell me what's wrong with you" that hit Raph deep how could he stoop so low and not know the reason behind his anger towards him Raph smiled sadly at his brother his hand coming to his leaf green cheek Raph lean down and kissed him softly "Loving you is what the problem is..."

Leo was lost for words so lost he couldn't even process that his brother walk from the room closing the door 'what is going on I don't understand...' He walked to his bed getting under the covers he switch the lights off and closed his eyes soon he felt wetness on his cheek touching it he realized he was crying he began to sob into his pillow wrapping his  
arms around himself "raph...raph...raph" he chanted not knowing why crying himself to sleep

_**

* * *

**_

_**AHH FREAK VOICE IN DONNIES HEAD!**_

_**I dont know if i should feel sorry for Leo or not**_

_**also i was wondering readers what would you think if i made this a mpreg? :D just a suggestion tell me what you think! ALSO i need a name for a evil scientist i like when my readers make the dision all about pleaseing you guys!**_

_**soo**_

_**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ok guys here's chapter 4! yayay!**_

**_soooo many of you voted on the mpreg but I'm still debating what you read can easily be flip around sooo more votes please!_**

**_read and enjoy!_**

* * *

Its been a week since the accident and Donnie has shown no signs of recovering though his temper has calm only when Mikey talks to him. Leo and Raph never mention the incident that took place but they speak less and less their intimacy out the window. As Leo lies in his bed he is drench in a cold sweat tossing and turning "ugh what is wrong with me I feel like crap"

he gets up pulling back the covers and walks out to the kitchen pouring himself a cup of water and starts drinking it until... His eyes snap open wide he drops the cup it shattering to the floor he leans over the sink vomiting. Raph hears the crash and bolts out the door to see the sick Leo he rushes over placing his hand on his shell

"baby you ok" ,he hasn't said that in a while, Leo trys to answer him but just keeps throwing up he does this for another minute he turns around sliding to the floor "I-Im ok now..I feel much better" Raph got down with him caressing his cheek Leo lean into the hand closing his eyes placing his hand on the darker one he reopen his eyes looking into Raphs piercing golden ones

"I miss you..." Raph was taken aback by the confession his expression turning into a sad one "I...you..rugh" he turn away not look at Leo "Raph what did I do I can't fix it if you don't tell me..." Raph shook his head sighing "how can I tell you when its right in your face" Leo's hand tighten around Raph's tears rolled down his cheek "please...I m-miss you so much Raph what can I d-do to make it better"

he pleaded leaning into Raph chest sobbing "I miss you so much" Raph stroked his head kissing his temple 'oh how I wish those words we're different,but I can't see him in such pain...I'll sacrifice my happiness to see him smile' Raph cupped Leo face makeing him look at him he lean in placeing his lips onto his loves

"I'm sorry" than to his cheek

"I'm sorry" his left eye

"I'm sorry" his right

"I'm sorry" then to his lips ounce more

he pulled back resting his forehead against Leos "...I love you...so much" Leos eyes down cast he took hold of his brothers hand squeezing it Raph sighed but let it go "cmon let's go back to bed.." They both stood up ready to go to Leo room until turn and yack on his brother "SON OF A B-"

...

Mikey laid against the cold metal door his eyes a dull lifeless blue as he hummed a soft tune Donnie laid curled up on a mound of rip up cloths and broken wood nawing on a scrap of metal from the bed he destroyed

_**'"my pet come to me destroy those who stand in your way"'**_

Mikey started to nod off knowing he get scolded for sleeping here again "Mikey.." Mikey jolted up looking at the door "D-Donnie" he open the door walking in leaving it slightly ajar he look around to see Donnie was missing he was soon grab by the shoulder he spun around to come face to face with his love back to his normal self tears of joy rolled down his cheek

"DONNIE!" He lunged at he brother hugging him Donnie hug him back kissing his temple as Mikey sobbed into his shoulder "Mikey...do me a favor" Mikey grip tighten "w-what" Donnie pulled back Mikey whimpered in protest he walk towards the door walking out slightly "Tell Raph and Leo I said buh-bye" he gave Mikey a fierce grin his fangs grew his eyes going bloody red he doubled in sized spikes coming from his shell he slammed the door shut and Mikey stood there in utter shock

"RAPPPPHHHH!"

Raph ran out of Leo room coming face to face with the morphed Donnie who growled at him out of the corner of his eyes he saw his sais lying on the small table he inched closer as Donnie got on all fors stalking him like a lion Raph darted for the sais Donnie lunging at him but Leo appeared in Raph defense spin kicking his brother in the face who staggered back

he shook off his daze look at his new opponent who had his fist up in a fighting stance one of the hands challenging him to strike first a playful smirk on his lips again he charge for Leo with his claw but missed impacting the ground creating a crater Leo jump in the air flipping but as he hit the ground he dot dizzy and he felt he was going to empty his stomach again Raph was already handling Donnie riding on his back like a wild bull "YEEEHAWW!"

Master Splinter and April walk through the entrance to see the caious Donnie saw his chance of escape he slammed his back against the wall crushing Raph who fell uncouncious "R-Raph.." Leo crawled over to him still to dizzy to walk his eye sight blured as he passed out on top of his brother

Donnie charged at April who was holding baby Jason but Master splinter was quick to protect her knocking him off his feet but he missed the long tail that wrapped around his leg lifting him in the air tossing him across the room hitting the wall near his sons April was away from the door but return with a small gun she shot it but a bullet didn't fly out but a small  
red device clamp on to his shell as he darted out into the swears

she check Jason who was wailing loudly but all in all he was fine she ran over to the three Raph began to wake first to find Leo in his lap he cradled him in his arms "Leo baby can you hear me..." He look over to see his father as well he gently laid his love down crawling to his father "Master Splinter.." He check his pulse to see that he was still alive he got up the best he could.

Picking up his father who groan in pain Raph could feel the few broken ribs he took him to the small hospital laying him gently on a bed he went back doing the same for his love seeing April already working on his Sensei. He walk down the hall to hear sobbing from behind the metal door which his brother escaped from he walk in to see Mikey in a ball in the corner his hands on his head his blue eye large tears spilling out as he rock back and forth

"Mikey!" Raph ran to his baby brother getting down on one knee in front of him "D-Donnie...Donnie...Donnie..D-D-Donnie" Raph gathered his traumatized brother in his arms rocking him as he chanted his loves name "shhh I'm hear now...shhh"

...

_Leo stood in a dark room he look around frantically but saw nothing "Raph...Mikey...April...Master Splinter... Casey...hello is anyone there!" He got no answer he soon felt warm liquid at his feet he look down to see the red ozzing liquid he fallowed it to see it lead to Raph destroyed body his eyes widen in shock tears spilling from his eyes he realized he couldn't move he look back to his brother and notice a small figure covered in a cape and hood it turn to him and piercing Golden eyes much like his dead brother stared into his..._

Leo shot up screaming looking around the room as the tears slid down his cheek he felt a hand on his he turn to see Raph alive and looking at him worriedly he lept at him placing his lips to Raph in a deep passionate kiss wrapping his arms around his neck he pulled back his teeth cletch the tears still sliding down his face Raph held him tighter to his chest "baby what's wrong..." Leo tighten his grip "

yo-you died...you died and I couldn't get to you...then I saw your eyes b-but it wa-wasn't you..don't leave me Raph please don't g-go!" Raph eyes widen how could he ever think to leave him... He got on the bed laying down with his love as he stroked his head allowing him to fall back into a deep slumber he kissed his forehead

"how could I ever leave you...I love you to much...even if you don't" he let the tears slip from his eyes as he pulled Leo to his chest 'I'll keep that smile on your face...'

_**

* * *

**_

I know kinda short I'm sorry but hey shorter chapter means more chapters you dont want to jam pack all the excitement in one chapter do you!

**_so the mpreg remember vote especially those who are keeping track of the story (i know who you are :D) i can easily flip Leo sickness for something else teehee (I'm evil dont you agree)_**

**_R&R_**


End file.
